


冷傲又放蕩，清純又淫穢

by happyWritingting



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, 庫洛魔法使
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 桃月→桃雪桃矢幹完月再幹雪兔（直白）
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Yue, 桃月, 桃雪
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	冷傲又放蕩，清純又淫穢

**Author's Note:**

> ※庫洛魔法使同人衍生
> 
> ※CP: 桃月→ 桃雪，混亂邪惡，自爽文
> 
> ※限制級，未滿十八歲禁止觀看
> 
> ※OOC都是我的

雪兔的身體就如同他的名字一樣，像是抹上了一層雪，桃矢第一次摸的時候沒忍住，以為摸到了雪，但很溫且柔軟。他又摸了一次。雪兔總是笑咪咪的，好像很好欺負的樣子，但桃矢從來沒有真正欺負他的想法，最多，也只是想讓他爽哭而已。

桃矢親吻著男人如雪的肌膚，只是這次卻覺得冷，舌尖好像含著雪。他咬住肉珠，抬起眼皮，看起男人冷傲的模樣，但此時雪色的肌膚染上了不自然的紅，唇則好似抹上了豔紅，闔不起來，只能微微喘息。

他用齒去咬，拉扯，月瞇起了眼睛，手按在他的腦袋上，雙腿張開，卻不願環在他的腰上。桃矢也不生氣，他放開肉珠，另一隻手還在撫慰另一邊，顯得漫不經心。

月還是這麼高傲，但身體卻誠實地扭動著。

「你在想什麼？」月問，聲音冷得不像是在做愛。

「想……」桃矢頓了頓說，「想上你。」他答得誠實，不像是調情。

「那你——」月停了一下才繼續道，「你停下來了。」他問，「為什麼？」

「我想看你。」

月挑眉。

「觀察你。」

桃矢提起上半身，湊過去親月的嘴唇。月的嘴唇很軟，但也更冷，即使唇是鮮紅的，卻依然像是沒有生命。桃矢不懂此時情緒的起伏，他還很迷惘，卻本能地想要更多。

於是他咬住了月的下唇，探進了進去。

月避開了，「我不要。」

桃矢問，「吻？」

「對。」

「為什麼？」

「不需要。」

桃矢漫不經心地按住月的大腿根，「那這個也不需要嗎？」

月偏過頭，聲音顫抖，「不。」

「不需要？」

月瞪他，桃矢才感到滿足，因為他看見了帶著情慾的眼。月眼眶是紅的，好像即將被什麼殺死似地，像是個活生生的人，而非是那個冷冰冰的審判者。

桃矢親吻月的身體，一點一點，慢慢地，手強硬地不讓月闔攏腿，即使月的大腿根不受控制地抽搐、甚至想夾住他的腦袋，他也強硬地不讓他逃。

一直道含住了月的陰莖，月才放棄抵抗，發出了聲音，很細微、很壓抑，桃矢想看月紅了鼻尖的模樣——因為那是冷傲的月絕對不會露出來的，雪白的肌膚襯得情慾的紅放蕩。

他的舌尖在前端打轉，月無法克制地夾住他的腦袋，手則無意識地推著，弓著背，大腿根在顫抖。

「不……啊……」

當桃矢的口腔完全包裹住時，月推拒的便停了下來，閉著眼睛喘息，一點也不敢看男人埋在自己腿間的樣子，更害怕認清自己沈溺於慾望的事實。

月雖然冷傲，但卻像個處子，桃矢忍不住想。他喜歡月的味道，即使是私處也一樣，這讓他想到月光下的桃樹。他沒有太欺負月，重重一吸，月便像初經人事的少年，腰間一軟，便不受控制地射了出來。

他抹了抹嘴角，看見月迷茫的模樣，好像不能理解方才發生的什麼事。

「舒服嗎？」桃矢問，去吻他、咬他的鼻尖，含著他的唇。

月一邊發抖一邊抓住桃矢的肩膀，想要搖頭卻只能讓眼淚從眼角流下。

桃矢忍不住笑了，勾著嘴角，貼著月的耳朵輕輕廝磨道，「爽翻了？」

月想要生氣，或者說是反抗，卻全身無力。不是沒有體力，而是精神太過單純、肉體太過稚嫩，被輕而易舉地擊垮，久久無法恢復。

桃矢將他翻過來，當手輕輕地撫過月背後的翅膀時，月開始掙扎，桃矢壓了上去，下半身沉甸甸的東西隔著制服褲半威脅地撞在月的屁股上。

「你、你又……」

桃矢咬了咬月發紅的耳根，手去掐月身前的乳頭，另一隻手圈住剛射過的的陰莖，月便在掙扎中失去了力氣。

「對。」桃矢親吻月的翅膀，身下的人劇烈地顫抖，「我又要上你了。」

月的按住胸前的手，但卻又覺得不舒服，茫然地動了動，臀蹭著桃矢褲前的勃起，蹭得雪白的臀有了紅印。桃矢揉了月的臀一把，月想要回頭罵，卻在桃矢冷不防插進一根手指的時候噤聲。

直白地說，桃矢喜歡月的屁股，很白。雖然身形纖細，但屁股卻很豐滿。他去揉，手好像陷在雪裡面。

他掐一把，吸著自己手指的穴便縮一下。

「淫蕩。」桃矢說。

月被刺激得張開羽翼，卻被桃矢撞了一下。

「你……不要！」

桃矢故意去按那個點，月又開始發抖，整個人不受控制，染上了哭腔。桃矢撐開穴口，忍不住拍了月的屁股一下。

啪！雪白上如他所料多了紅印，這讓桃矢很興奮。

「你！」月回過頭，不只鼻尖，眼角也泛著紅。

桃矢湊過去與他親吻，一邊解開褲頭。

「是因為喜歡。」桃矢含糊地說。

月不懂，一邊發抖一邊問，「喜歡？那你，你怎麼——」

桃矢替說不出話來的月接了下去，「因為這會讓月興奮。」

「我沒有、嗯！」

桃矢前端進去了一點，月的腰軟了下去，豐滿的臀陷下，像是盈滿情慾的一窪。

桃矢揉了一把，在月呻吟之前又拍了一下，這次力道重了些，月仰著頭叫了出來，「啊！」

「放鬆一點。」桃矢撫摸著月的羽翼哄著。

「你……不許……摸、啊啊……不要……」

月斷斷續續地叫著，雙腿被壓著，手指無力地抓著床單，無意識地蹭著，後面被打得很開，正一吋一吋地被進入。

當桃矢開始撞擊的時候，月恨不得將自己埋在枕頭裡，最好悶死自己。

桃矢撞得很深，而且用力，若不是家裡正好沒有人，床搖動的聲音鐵定會讓人起疑。月被撞得啊啊直叫，甚至來不及因為唾液沾濕枕頭而羞恥。

「慢、慢一點……啊……不要一直撞那裡……」

桃矢的手環住月的胸，胸前的肉珠變得鮮豔無比，月敏感得想躲，桃矢抱起他，讓月背對自己坐在上面，卻狡猾地壓住他的小腿，使月無法反抗。

「啊、啊！」月想去抓身後的人，這是無意識的動作，他只想阻止這種侵犯，尤其是這個姿勢進的更深，眼淚流個不停。「不行……不要……太深了……」

他的腿被壓著，動彈不得，只能隨著桃矢的撞擊一上一下，仰著頭無法壓抑地叫著。他被拘束著，身體被大大地進入，他覺得自己好像是沒有自主性的玩具，只能承受，翹起屁股被侵犯。

「桃……你……」月在被握住陰莖的時候倒抽一口氣，「太快了、嗚……嗚嗚……」臀部被撞得紅，雪白的身上佈滿痕跡，每一下都讓臀部變形，拍打只有更快更狠，逃也逃不了。

「好熱。」桃矢咬著月的後頸，「好軟。」

月咬著下唇發抖道，「不行了……真的……」他開始求饒，但還是那種冷傲的模樣，他命令道，「停下來……」

「為什麼？」桃矢狠狠地進入，「不舒服嗎？」

「不、不是……啊……」月開始啜泣，低著頭，不讓桃矢看到他的表情，「會……會壞……」

桃矢大力地按住月的腰，「不會的。月很厲害，什麼都吃得下不是嗎？」

月回頭瞪他，那模樣讓桃矢忍不住變得更大，差點射出來。

「那不是我，是雪——你！」月顫抖又恐懼，「不准……射在……裡面……嗯啊……」

桃矢動得很慢，「我想。」

月一直搖頭，聲音染上哭腔，「不要……不要……」他求饒得含糊，「很燙……不行的……」

「可以。」桃矢說，然後在月哭著掙扎時將人重新按在床上，死死地壓住他的腰，動也不動，在深處不顧月的掙扎射了出來。

月幾乎是一邊抽搐一邊尖叫地射出來，冷傲的模樣被抹得徹徹底底。

雪兔原本以為自己在雪地裡面，涼爽舒服，直到忽然被一股熾熱刺中，全身忽然無法克制地顫抖，手腳像是融化的雪，無力得陷在雪地。

他怕自己腹部受傷了，好燙、好熱，直直地貫穿腹部的最深處。一直到世界開始顛倒，他被一上一下地撞醒，雙腿被打得很開，後面又濕又黏，有什麼一直流出來，又隨著上面的人的動作被帶進去，一進一出，他哭了出來。

「桃、桃矢……」

桃矢去親的嘴，含著他的舌。

「為、為什麼……」雪兔的眼淚止不住，全上無力，像是個布娃娃，只能張大著腿，由著桃矢使用自己，下面闔不攏的小嘴又麻又酸，穴口被撞得吐出一圈白沫，他抓著床單抽噎。

「月一高潮就昏過去了。」桃矢又親了他的臉頰。

雪兔被撞得說不好話，灰色的髮絲黏在臉頰上，含著淚問，「那、為什麼……你又……桃矢……嗚……不、不要了……」

「為什麼？」桃矢問，「雪兔還不累吧？」

「不、不是……」雪兔抓著桃矢的手臂啜泣，「後面、後面……」

「我射進去了。」桃矢說，「雪兔不是最喜歡嗎？」

雪兔搖頭、但又點頭，說不出話來，只能去勾桃矢，抬起自己的腰，讓桃矢從上而下更深入地抽插，嘴也受不了地叫著，整個人都不停地發抖。

「這次也射進去好嗎？」

雪兔閉著眼睛，抱著桃矢，「不、不是已經……」

桃矢揉了揉雪兔的胸，手指夾著幾乎要滴血的肉珠，「不喜歡嗎？」

「不是……」

桃矢看著雪兔微微隆起的小腹，「不想要射進去嗎？」

雪兔覺得胸前火辣辣地痛，明明是好好地睡著，卻莫名在被內射的時候醒來，半夢半醒之間下半身都麻了，興奮的身體卻一直將他帶上高潮，拋上又拋下，頭暈腦脹。

「不想？」桃矢又問了一次，去扯雪兔，肉珠被扯得變形。「那我就不射在裡面了？」說完便要抽出來。

雪兔抱住桃矢，拼了命地勾住桃矢的精實的腰，也不管那方才把自己插得要死要活，一邊啜泣一邊無助地說，「不要……不要……」

「不要？」

雪兔收緊後穴，「射進來……啊！」

桃矢又射了進去，雪兔緊緊地攀住桃矢的肩膀，像是溺斃的人，尖叫著，然後在桃矢一點一點地抽出來時也射了，濺在桃矢的腹部上。

抽出來的時候，雪兔的後穴已經是桃矢的形狀，白濁和體液不受控制地流了出來，雪兔想要夾緊卻只是徒勞，張著腿，像是失禁一樣。躺在床上的雪兔看起來可憐又淫穢，沒有眼鏡的他還是這麼清純，但雪色的身子卻佈滿鮮紅和一些紫，雙腿還無法並起來，後穴被使用過度，可憐兮兮地吐著白沫。

桃矢去碰雪兔的臉，後者試了幾下才睜開眼睛，他憐愛得不得了，又甫下身去親吻，手壞心眼地去摸雪兔還在高潮的陰莖。

「不行……」

桃矢又去摸後穴。

「啊啊……」

「還好軟。」桃矢說，「好濕。」

雪兔撐坐了起來，自然地被桃矢抱起。

「桃矢才剛剛出來啊。」雪兔笑著說，聲音嘶啞，他叫太久了，又哭又叫，身體好像被從裡而外剖開。他只有一次的記憶，身體卻有點發虛，後穴流出來的東西也不像是只有一次，就像在無意識時被侵犯一樣。

「對不起，太過分了嗎？」

雪兔搖頭，「不會……我很喜歡。」

「射進去嗎？」

雪兔臉又紅了，「……全部。」

桃矢吻了雪兔的腦袋，「但月不喜歡。」

雪兔微笑，「不對。」

「嗯？」

「月很喜歡。」

桃矢挑眉，一邊小心翼翼地把人抱進浴室。

「他只是口是心非而已。」雪兔微笑地說，「因為射進去太舒服，但又讓月很興奮，所以他才覺得丟臉罷了。」

「哦？那雪呢？」

雪兔親暱地勾著桃矢的脖子，笑吟吟地說，「喜歡。希望桃矢每一次都射進來，射在很深的地方。」

「然後像現在一樣流得滿地都是？」

雪兔呻吟著，身體又被打開了，「桃矢……」他喃喃著，又開始啜泣，「最喜歡了……」聲音啞得不行，但雙腿又打開了，像是世界上最淫蕩的人。

（完）


End file.
